Revenge of the Son
by Arwen Jade Kenobi
Summary: Sequel to 'Rainy Days' While on a relief mission Obi-Wan catches a fatal virus and dies. Qui-Gon leaves to seek absolution, but as always, things aren't always as they appear *COMPLEATE*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Revenge of the Son

Author: Arwen Jade Kenobi

E-Mail: devilishly_angelic@hotmail.com

Category: Angst, Drama (age 15)

Rating: PG

Summary: While assisting with relief efforts on a distant planet, Obi-wan catches a fatal virus and dies. Qui-Gon leaves seeking absolution, but is Obi-Wan really dead? Or has some enemy seeking vengeance.

  
  


// = speaking through the Force

Italics = personal thoughts

*italics* = flashbacks

  
  


Part 1

  
  
  
  


QUI-GON JINN DATAPAD

TIME: 5:30 AM

RECORDING……NOW

  
  


This mission was supposed to have ended a week ago. Here on the distant planet of Komar, there was an epidemic of the deadly Motara virus. With a 95 percent mortality rate, Komar was devastated. We were sent here to help with relief efforts, every effort possible was made so we would not catch the virus.

  
  


There was a flaw. My apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, has been ill for the past week. We could not return to Coruscant for fear of starting an epidemic on the capital world.

  
  


For one week Obi-Wan has suffered. The healers tell me he has opened his eyes twice but never for more than a few seconds. He hasn't spoken or attempted to reach me through our bond. The virus is only communicable during the first week of symptoms; therefore I have been unable to go near him. Today my first day near him in a week.

  
  


* * * * * *

  
  


Qui-Gon placed the datapad in his bag and made his way to the Med Center.

  
  


He was greeted by Komarian healer Arcro. He was short and looked like a human, except for the gills behind his ears. Komar was, almost, 90 percent covered in water. Arcro pulled Qui-Gon aside to explain the situation, for the millionth time. 

  
  


"Master Jinn, as you know we have run out of the anti-virus." Qui-Gon nodded solemnly, they had informed him of this the day Obi-Wan was diagnosed. "We had to put him on a respirator because his lungs are under terrible strain, so is his heart I'm afraid." Qui-Gon felt like his own heart was being squeezed; Arcro sighed and wished he didn't have to tell Qui-Gon what he was going to say. " To make a long and complicated story short, Padawan Kenobi is dying and there is nothing we can do to save him."

  
  


Qui-Gon was speechless. He found the voice to ask a question. "When do you get the next shipment of the cure?" Arcro felt a surge of pity for the Jedi Master, 

  
  


"The next shipment won't arrive in time to save him if that's what you are thinking. He has a little less than a week to live." Qui-Gon did not want to believe it, his Padawan, his 'son' dead and gone is less than a week! Qui-Gon knew he was talking to one of the best healers on the planet. Arcro wouldn't lie.

  
  


"May I see him?" asked Qui-Gon, trying to stop the tears from coming. Arcro nodded and ushered him through the door of Obi-Wan's room.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon abandoned Arcro immediately and barged into Obi-Wan's room, almost knocking over a nurse as he did so. Qui-Gon barely recognized the 15-year-old. The respirator covered most of his face, his skin was deathly pale, and he looked nothing like the boy he knew and loved. Qui-Gon, tears openly falling now, pulled a chair next Obi-Wan's bed. The boy's face was streaked with sweat. There was a pail filled with water and a face cloth near by, Qui-Gon snatched it, wet the cloth , and placed it on his Padawan's forehead. Obi-Wan's rapid pain filled breathing stopped to make way for a fitful cough. Qui-Gon grabbed his apprentice's hand and sent soothing thoughts through their bond. Obi-Wan gave no reply, but his breathing slowed and his hand squeezed Qui- Gon's.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


2 days later Qui-Gon Jinn was still sitting at Obi-Wan's bedside. His only sign that his apprentice hadn't died already was the heart monitor. Qui-Gon wished there was some way to save him, but after 2 days of thinking, he couldn't find a single way. The only thing he could hope for was that Obi-Wan would wake up and talk to him. Qui-Gon felt a light squeeze on his hand and turned around, he had gotten his wish.

  
  


Obi-Wan's eyes showed all the pain that he was trying so hard to hide, but another look into his Padawan's eyes told Qui-Gon that this was probably going to be the last time he would speak to him.

  
  


//Master?// called Obi-Wan. 

  
  


//Yes Padawan, I'm here.// responded Qui-Gon. 

  
  


// I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret anything that I've done in my life, except for one. That we didn't get to know each other all that well. We've only been together for two years.// Qui-Gon was speechless, Obi-Wan was too young to be speaking this way. 

  
  


//Obi-Wan, don't talk like that, everything's going to be fine.// Obi-Wan gave his Master a look that hinted exasperation.

  
  


//Master, I'm not a little kid, I know very well that I'm dying.// Qui-Gon started to cry, Obi-Wan's look changed to one of concern. //Don't cry Master, not for me.//

  
  


//Obi-Wan, I won't let you go! If you hadn't came into my life I probably would never been able to trust or love again. You saved me from that, I can't live without you// Obi-Wan started to cry as well, he lifted a frail hand to wipe Qui-Gon's tears away.

  
  


//You'll never be without me Master, I'll always be right beside you. Look in your heart when you need me, you'll find me there.//

  
  


Obi-Wan started coughing uncontrollably then launched into a seizure. "ARCRO!!" screamed Qui-Gon. Arcro arrived and hollered for the nurses. //Obi-Wan!!// called Qui-Gon, //Don't you die on me!// The reply Qui-Gon received was so weak he could barely hear it. //Good-bye Father, I love you.// The next sound Qui-Gon heard was the screeching wail of the flat line that had appeared on the heart monitor.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

  
  


"Get the cart!" shouted Arcro. A nurse pulled it over. Qui-Gon grabbed his apprentice's limp hand. 

  
  


"DON"T YOU DIE ON ME!!!" he cried. Four other nurses grabbed the Jedi Master and held him down. 

  
  


"Charging 350" called Arcro over the rising racket. "Clear," he added as the body on the bed jerked. 

  
  


"OBI-WAN!!" shrieked Qui-Gon. 

  
  


"Give a sedative and get him the hell out of here." Qui-Gon tried to pull away but the room spun around him and the darkness took him.

  
  


* * * * * * *

  
  


A few hours later, Qui-Gon woke up with Arcro sitting next to him. "Sorry we had to sedate you but you were getting out of hand." Qui-Gon's eyes begged the question even though, deep in his heart, he knew the answer. 

  
  


Arcro sighed, " Master Jinn I am terribly sorry but Padawan Kenobi died shortly after you were removed from the room." Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands to hide his emotions from Arcro. He had just lost the most important person in his life, and Arcro had no idea what to say to him. "We can't send you and Obi-Wan's body to Coruscant because he still has the germs in his system, and other than waiting until transport to Coruscant is allowed, you only have one other option." Qui-Gon raised his red, tear-stained eyes to Arcro, 

  
  


"And that would be?" 

  
  
  
  


"Bury him here, in the lake over there." Said Arcro as he pointed out the window to a very beautiful lake. Qui-Gon knew that because of lack of land space they had to use lakes for cemeteries. Even cremation was forbidden, because they needed all their vegetation. "I'll let you think about it." Arcro stood and walked out of the room. Now, with no one to see him. Qui-Gon broke down.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


"Jinn, I understand you're devastated but why won't you come back to the Temple? You're clear of the virus but why won't you come home?" The troubled holo-gram of Mace Windu stood in front of Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon wished the counsel would leave him alone. 

  
  


"Mace, Coruscant is the last place I want to be right now. I need to get away." 

  
  


"But why are you letting Obi-Wan be buried on Komar?!" Qui-Gon ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. 

  
  


"Because I can't take him off planet, and I don't want to wait until the planet is officially clear." Qui-Gon then made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be alone during this funeral, none of his or Obi-Wan's friends. Mace agreed. Before the transmission was cut Mace asked one more question.

  
  


"You said you needed to get away, where are you going to go? When will you be back?" Qui-Gon didn't really have someplace in mind he wanted to go. Then it hit him. 

  
  


"I'll let you know when I'm on my way back. As to where I'm going: I'm visiting and old friend on Sanderai.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


The next day, Qui-Gon found himself alone on a boat, except for the glass coffin that held his apprentice. All traces of pain and suffering had left Obi-Wan's face. Qui-Gon felt a jerk as the boat stopped at the set coordinates where Obi-Wan was to be 'buried.' Before Qui-Gon committed himself to that he took a long, last look at his Padawan. He was still wearing his Jedi robes and Padawan braid. Qui-Gon had decided to let Obi-Wan be buried with his lightsaber and the force-sensitive river stone Qui-Gon had given him for his 13th birthday.

  
  


Qui-Gon had no idea what to say that he hadn't said at some point over the two years they had been together, also considering the fact that the boy was beyond hearing. So he opened the casket, kissed Obi-Wan on the forehead and whispered in his ear: "Good-bye my son, I love you."

  
  


Qui-Gon closed the casket and set the computer to drop it. Soon enough two cranes rose the casket in the air and slowly lowered it down into the water, Qui-Gon watched it disappear from sight. He thought, as he had kissed Obi-Wan's forehead, that he could have sworn he felt breathing. No Jinn, it had to be the wind. Obi-Wan is dead, dead, DEAD! Nothing is going to change that, he thought. Qui-Gon gave a final, longing look at the lake then rowed away.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

  
  


Qui-Gon sat beside the window on the transport that just sped away from Komar on it's way to Sanderai. The friend he was going to see was 16 year-old Sanderai warrior Kyra Dulais. 8 months ago, Qui-Gon had awoken from a coma to discover Obi-Wan had died saving him, he later discovered it wasn't true. ( He wished that was the case here.) Qui-Gon had traveled to Simpla-12 to find out the truth. There he met Kyra, she knew who had taken Obi-Wan and where to find him. The same people had recently murdered her twin brother. They had rescued Obi-Wan together along with one of the people who had taken Obi-Wan named Lars Merkin, who was sadly murdered during the rescue 

  
  


Qui-Gon felt he had to see Kyra, she was the only one who understood how it felt to lose someone close to you. The transport jumped to lightspeed. 

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he had to be dead. He had felt himself slip away in front of his Master, yet he had felt the kiss and heard his last words. He had also felt himself being lowered somewhere. But it wasn't possible, he was DEAD!! 

  
  


No I'm still alive thought Obi-Wan. He forced his eyes open and saw water, he didn't! thought Obi-Wan in surprise. Obi-Wan saw his lighsaber next to him and thought of cutting through the glass, he then realized that he would let the water in too fast. He turned his head and saw the fasteners on the side of the coffin. He concentrated hard and reached out with the Force, the fasteners opened. Obi-Wan kicked the lid up with his feet and held his breath.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


Something was very wrong. Qui-Gon the approximate time it took to get from Komar to Sanderai, they were almost 2 hours late. There could be millions of reasons why but Qui-Gon knew something was wrong. He made his way to the cockpit, the doors slid open. On the floor were the pilot and co-pilot, they were dead. Qui-Gon felt a disturbance in the Force but was knocked out cold before he could react.

  
  


* * * * * * 

  
  


The water pressure made pushing the lid of the casket off extremely hard, Obi-Wan used up most of his little strength just doing that. He fought to propel himself to the surface. He felt faint but kept kicking, soon enough he broke the surface with a shaky gasp for air. Still feeling unbelievably faint he saw a boat nearby, he was too weak to swim and tried to call out. The boat came closer and someone pulled him out. 

  
  


" By the saints!!" stammered Obi-Wan's rescuer, " We all thought you were dead!" Obi-Wan could feel himself fainting but asked for the identity of his rescuer. " My name is Arcro. I was the healer assigned to your case. I've got to get you to the Med Center, I've got to know how you survived!!"

  
  


* * * * ** * 

  
  


The next day, Obi-Wan watched, in horror, the events that had taken place after he had gone into a seizure. He had allowed himself to cry when he saw his Master lose control and had have to be subdued. Obi-Wan heard Arcro enter the room, he was swearing violently. He grabbed an empty glass and began to fill it water, he drank it then threw the glass across the room to shatter on the durasteel wall. Obi-Wan turned off the recording and, as calmly as possible, asked what was wrong. 

  
  


"Well, we re-scanned your blood sample and it showed that you didn't have the virus to begin with. It was a poison so close no healer would suspect the difference." That explained Arcro's mood, he was furious that he hadn't been able to identify the poison. 

  
  


"But how do you explain the seizure and…everything else." Obi-Wan asked. If looks could kill Arcro's could have killed everyone in the Med Center. 

  
  


"Firstly, the heart monitor was defective, your heart never stopped beating. You just got knocked out by the poison. Secondly, the crash cart wasn't even charged when we tried to resuscitate you, but the indicator lights said that it was charged."

  
  


Obi-Wan was going to ask another question but started coughing violently and gasping for air. Arcro snatched an oxygen mask and pressed it to Obi-Wan's face. "The only side effect of the poison is difficulty breathing; you'll have problems like that for a few more hours." Obi-Wan caught his breath, thanked Arcro, then asked where Qui-Gon was. Arcro's anger left him in an instant, as he answered he began to clean up the pieces of the glass he had thrown.

  
  


" Your Master said that Coruscant was 'the last place he wanted to be.' He said something about visiting a friend on Sanderai." Obi-Wan frantically tried to think of anyone Qui-Gon knew from Sanderai. A memory stirred, Kyra Dulais. The young girl who had helped him save Qui-Gon, and in turn had rescued him.

  
  


" Arcro, I know exactly who he's seeing."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

  
  


Kyra Dulais's emerald green eyes were wide with surprise. "Obi-Wan!, Qui-Gon told me you were dead." Obi-Wan looked at the hologram of Kyra, in 8 months she hadn't changed that much. Her blonde hair looked darker but still had the four braided red streaks. 

  
  


"Apparently I was poisoned, the healers don't know how yet," answered Obi-Wan, " it mimicked the symptoms of the virus." 

  
  


Kyra raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Qui-Gon said he buried you."

  
  


"The Komarians use lakes for cemeteries, I woke up in a glass coffin and used the Force to break out." Obi-Wan then asked if Qui-Gon was there, Kyra shook her head. 

  
  


"Qui-Gon's transport is a day late, I'm afraid something's happened. Can you call him through that bond you guys have?" 

  
  


Obi-Wan had tried this earlier and almost knocked himself out trying. "No, he believes me dead I'm closed off from him." And I'm too weak to break through, he thought. A look of concentration came across Kyra's face, that was replaced by a look of worry. 

  
  


" I think I know where he is. Can you get to Sanderai right now?"

  
  


"Yes, but there are a few things I need to take care of first."

  
  


" OK I'll meet you at the landing strip at 1900 hours."

  
  


* * * * * * ** 

  
  


When Obi-Wan had contacted the Jedi counsel they were, of course, surprised to see him. After he explained the situation and what he planned to do the counsel had given him full permission. Now his transport arrived on Sanderai, the sun was just setting and it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Sanderai was a jungle world, much like his Master's home planet. His Master….Oh Force keep him safe.

A hooded figure appeared beside him. The being lowered it's hood enough to show that it was Kyra. She motioned for him to follow her. A dug followed also. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


They reached Kyra's house, it was very close to where her twin brother had been murdered and she had nearly been killed. Obi-Wan couldn't understand why Kyra would live near a place that caused her so much pain, probably the same reason that his friend Bant still swam in the pool where she had almost died. Kyra ushered him in, followed by the dug. Kyra and Obi-Wan both sat down the dug just stood near the door. "I suppose you're wondering who he is," she jerked her head toward the dug. The dug came closer and stood straight up on his feet, an unusual stance for a dug. He stood nearly as tall as Obi-Wan and his voice was in low, measured tones. 

  
  


" My name is Dra'Ka, I am Demoiselle Dulais's bodyguard."

  
  


Obi-Wan could have guessed. Dra'Ka had a belt laced with thermal detonators and sonic grenades. He also carried several blasters. Obi-Wan looked at Kyra oddly.

  
  


"Everything seems to revolve around the events of 8 months ago. Apparently Milar Hayes had a son named Jakar, he's been trying to kill me ever since I killed his father. The Sanderai High Council assigned me a bodyguard. I have theory that Jakar is trying to have the same right of revenge I claimed for my brother. I think he wants to kill all three of us: me, you, and Qui-Gon. I'm almost positive that Jakar has him." 

  
  


Obi-Wan didn't know how exactly he was supposed to react to this, without passing out from shortage of breath. So he took a deep breath and asked if she had any idea where Jakar would be hiding. "I've had eight months to search for that answer, I was planning to leave right when Qui-Gon contacted me and I decided to stay. He's on Komar.

  
  


Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, "You don't mean to tell me that…I was just there!" Obi-Wan added something in a whisper, "I should have sensed something." Dra'Ka joined the conversation with a hardened gaze. 

  
  


" No Obi-Wan Kenobi, you forget, Qui-Gon Jinn believes you dead. Your bond is closed off and you can't break through without passing out. It is not you fault." Obi-Wan didn't even pause to wonder how Dra'Ka knew all this. 

  
  


"All right, let's go as long as this doesn't involving be buried alive I'll be fine." Obi-Wan attempt to lighten the situation didn't help with him or anyone else. Kyra stared at him,

  
  


"Obi-Wan, I'm not entirely sure you should come with us you're weak and the healers told me you have periods of shortness of breath. Also, what if you were to die during this rescue? Think of your Master, it would kill him." 

  
  


Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was having this conversation with a Sanderai warrior, he hardened his gaze. "Kyra, the only way you are going to keep me here is if you beat me into a coma, I need to come."

  
  


Kyra saw that it was completely pointless to argue. "All right, this rescue has officially begun, we leave tomorrow morning." Kyra heard a loud thump behind her and turned. Obi-Wan was lying on the floor, Kyra knew he wasn't dead because she knew what he had done. He had tried to contact his Master through their bond and had knocked himself out.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

  
  


//Master?//

  
  


the call had echoed back and forth several times but Qui-Gon knew it was Obi-Wan. 

  
  


//Obi-Wan? Is it really you?// Qui-Gon received no answer as he forced his eyes open. Obi-Wan is dead, dead and buried; Don't you forget that Jinn, you'll only destroy yourself. 

  
  


Everything hurt, his robes were torn and there was his own blood on them.; he looked and felt as though he had been thrashed. He looked around he was chained the wall by heavy metal chains, he had some slack but not much. 

  
  


"Welcome back Master Jinn," boomed a voice that had a familiar sound to it. " I almost feared that you had joined your Padawan in the afterlife, he is no doubt waiting for you as my father is for me."

  
  


Qui-Gon focused on the figure: the man was tall and thin, he had disturbingly familiar eyes and an equally disturbingly familiar evil smile. He looked like….Milar Hayes, the man who had kidnapped Obi-Wan and left him to die in a grave like prison. "Yes Master Jinn, I am Jakar Hayes; Milar's son. 

  
  


Milar had a son!!! He looks more like a twin brother! "What do you want with me?' asked Qui-Gon. He thought is was an appropriate question but Jakar flashed a whip across his arm, Qui-Gon tried to fight the wince that was coming on.

  
  


"I think you know," said Jakar, "If Demoiselle Kyra Dulais can claim a right of vengeance for her brother why can't I do the same for my father?" Jakar folded his arms across his immense chest. "Three times I have tried to kill Kyra, three times I have failed. I need to kill you too Qui-Gon. You will die, a lot slower than your late Padawan did I'm afraid." Qui-Gon didn't at first catch the hidden statement in that message. 

  
  
  
  


He needs to kill me and Kyra because we killed Milar, but that means….NO!. "You killed Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon heard himself whisper with a murderous tone. 

  
  


Jakar smiled his father's evil smile. 'Yes Master Jinn, I infected him with a poison so close to the virus that idiot head healer wouldn't have known the difference. But technically Qui-Gon, YOU killed Obi-Wan; he was still alive when you went out on that boat to bury him. He must have woken up in the casket and suffocated by now." 

Qui-Gon couldn't control himself, he let out a cry of rage and grief. He stood and tried to break free of the chains. Damn the Code, he wanted to bring Jakar to justice; actually he wanted to kill him and avenge his Padawan. Jakar grabbed a blaster and stunned him then smiled as he remembered something important: Jakar had placed a hidden holo-cam in Obi-Wan's casket and it would broadcast his death to Jakar's computer. It was time for some entertainment.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


The next day, Obi-Wan, Kyra and Dra'Ka found themselves on a boat on one of the more isolated lakes of Komar. All three of them searched for any kind of a building. 

  
  


"Demoiselle Dulais, Padawan Kenobi, come look at this." Dra'Ka motioned with his foot. Obi-Wan looked in the direction Dra'Ka indicated; there was a small complex floating on the water. It looked abandoned.

  
  


"It used to be a prison," began Kyra, "It was abandoned when Komar became a part of the Republic. The only way in or out is underwater; we won't be noticed." Obi-Wan concentrated on reaching Qui-Gon, he obviously hadn't learned his lesson from the last time. He felt someone shaking his shoulder, it was Kyra. She gave him a stern look, "Save your strength, you're going to need it." She passed Obi-Wan and Dra'Ka a breathing tube and took one herself. Kyra then slipped into the water, followed by Obi-Wan and Dra'Ka.

  
  


* * * * * ** 

  
  


Jakar Hayes was fuming. He had view the tape of what was supposed to be Qui-Gon Jinn's precious Padawan's slow, agonizing death. It had been anything but that; Jakar had watched him escape. Jakar had to keep this knowledge from Qui-Gon, he knew, if Qui-Gon were to pick it up through this mysterious Force….everything would be ruined. Jakar had reluctantly hired guards to watch over Master Jinn's cell and telling them to be expecting intruders at any moment. He had recently discovered that Demoiselle Dulais now had a dug bodyguard, no matter. The two Jedi and the Sanderai would die. Even if he himself were to die as a result.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

  
  


Qui-Gon awoke feeling much worse than he had before, he was covered with more thrash marks. He found himself in a room similar to a dungeon, and he was still bound with heavy chains. Qui-Gon suddenly remembered what Jakar had told him about Obi-Wan: had he truly killed his Padawan? It was one thing to have Obi-Wan torn from him, another to discover he was murdered. But if he had blindly accepted what he had been told and had paid no regard to his instincts. It he had failed his apprentice, Qui-Gon wouldn't be able to live with himself. The only person who knew the truth was dead, Qui-Gon threw himself into the Force.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan activated his underwater breather and followed Kyra and Dra'Ka into the murky Komarian waters. His past experience in these waters hadn't been pleasant but he tried not to let it interfere with the present. Kyra stopped and pointed toward another direction further up the current. Obi-Wan knew that trying to contact Qui-Gon would drain his energy, or kill him if he passed out. He decided to pay no attention to the lesson that he had learned. Obi-Wan reached out as he propelled himself forward.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon moved like a whirlwind through the force searching for the one thing that would give him peace: he found it. Obi-Wan signature was as bright as it ever was. 

  
  


Shouldn't the light be dimmer now that he is dead? Qui-Gon had no answer. He was about to touch what was left of his Padawan, when he heard Obi-Wan's voice calling his name with great concern and worry. Qui-Gon knew he had to be closer to death than he thought but it didn't worry him, he would see Obi-Wan again. 

  
  


//No Master don't!// came the cry, //I'm on my-// Qui-Gon never heard the rest of Obi-Wan's cry as consciousness slipped away.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


As Obi-Wan followed Kyra up to the surface urgency over took him. He knew that Qui-Gon was here and still believed he was dead. But Obi-wan had sensed guilt, did his Master feel responsible for his 'death'? Had Jakar told him something? If he had he most likely didn't know that Obi-Wan was still alive. They surfaced and pulled themselves onto the deck. When everyone had removed their breathers and were standing Obi-Wan said that he would begin to search for Qui-Gon. Kyra thought she and Dra'Ka should go instead, in case Qui-Gon went into shock after seeing him. 

  
  


Obi-Wan massaged the back of his neck and hit a cord. He pulled it over his head to reveal the riverstone that Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday dangling at the end. He clenched the stone in his fist and imprinted several images of the past few days on the rock using the Force, he then placed the pendent in Kyra's hand. 

  
  


"Give this to him if he doesn't believe you when you tell him I'm alive."

  
  


Kyra began to walk but then stopped,

  
  


"Obi-Wan do you have a hunch about where we should start." Obi-wan smiled knowing that Sanderai don't like to ask for assistance. He drew the Force around him to focus on Qui-Gon's presense, and pointed to Kyra's right. Kyra nodded her thanks and walked off with Dra'Ka. Obi-Wan went in the opposite direction. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Kyra and Dra'Ka made their way down the dark corridor. "Demoiselle, are you sure that Qui-Gon Jinn can be found all the way down here?"

  
  


"Obi-Wan sensed him here and I have learned to trust a Jedi's abilities." Dra'Ka gave Kyra no reply as she pulled a red streaked braid away from her face.

  
  


As the dug and the Sanderai warrior continued down the corridor, they noticed it was lined with cells. As well as five guards. Kyra drew her daja and a blaster Dra'Ka also drew a blaster. The guards noticed them and started firing, Kyra and Dra'Ka returned fire and shot three of them. One of the remaining two tried to contact Jakar but Kyra sliced his back before he could do anything. Dra'Ka shot the last guard as he aimed his blaster at Kyra. She ran back and gave her bodyguard a nasty look. 

  
  


'Did you have to kill the last one Dra'Ka? We could have used him for information."

  
  


Dra'Ka stood straight up on his feet, a stance Kyra knew was meant to intimidate her, and stared at her straight in her emerald green eyes. 

  
  


"I know you resent my being here but I can be useful," he then produced a keycard. Kyra knew the card would only open one door. There were many ways that this could go wrong , but they had no other choice.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


Kyra and Dra'Ka had decided that, in case there was an alarm if they stuck the card in the wrong door, to try and listen for breathing. After checking almost all the doors Kyra's instincts were telling her she had already missed the door. Kyra pulled Dra'Ka aside to voice her concerns. Dra'Ka had also learned to trust another person's abilities. 

  
  


"Which cell do you think it is Demoiselle?" 

  
  


Kyra had no Force-sensitivity but she believed she could use her instincts in a similar fashion. She walked toward the cell in question and pressed her ear to the door. 

  
  


"Run the card through" she ordered her bodyguard.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

  
  


Qui-Gon had been drifting in and out of consciousness; he had only just forced himself awake when his door slid open. He expected to see Jakar Hayes but saw the lanky, unmistakable for of Demoiselle Kyra Dulais, an unfamiliar form a dug entered also. 

  
  


"Kyra?" he asked "what aye you doing here?' Kyra pulled out her daja and sliced off his chains. 

  
  


"Rescuing you, can you stand?" Qui-Gon, with Kyra's help, stood and managed to stay up. Dra'Ka introduced himself hastily than ran out the door to check for more guards, he signaled for them to follow then went to Kyra's side. 

  
  


"We'd best hurry Kyra, Padawan Kenobi might need our help." 

  
  


Qui-Gon froze, for a moment the Sanderai and the dug thought the Jedi Master was going to faint. "K-K-Kenobi?" Qui-Gon stammered. "But Kyra Obi-Wan is-" before he could finish Kyra pulled out Obi-Wan's pendent and pressed it into Qui-Gon's palm.

  
  


Qui-Gon looked at the glittering rock for a minute, then clenched it in his large fist. 

  
  


*Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and saw water. He didn't thought Obi-Wan. *

*The water pressure was heavy so Obi-Wan used most of his little strength just pushing the coffin lid up*

*"By the saints we all thought you were dead!….I've got to find out how you survived!"*

* Obi-Wan allowed himself to cry when he saw his Master lose control and had to be subdued*

*..Poison so close no healer could suspect the difference*

  
  


Qui-Gon saw it all.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan crept through the hallway as silently as possible, he hadn't seen a single guard or even a holo-cam. 

  
  


He must be taking this revenge business very seriously. 

  
  


He looked around the corner and saw what looked like the old observation room, where the jailers kept close watch over the prisoners. 

  
  


Jakar must be using it as some kind of command deck.

  
  


Obi-Wan looked at the ceiling and saw a maze of beams. He used the force to jump to the highest beam. All he could do now was watch and wait.

  
  


* * * * * * * * *

  
  


Kyra Dulais waited for Qui-Gon to come out of his trance, Dra'Ka came holding a small hilt that Kyra identified as Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Qui-Gon's eyes snapped open, they were quite teary. Kyra found herself on the verge of tears as she heard Qui-Gon whispering "he's alive, he's alive" over and over again. 

  
  


"Was he hurt at all?" asked Qui-Gon in a voice barley above a whisper. Kyra shook her head no.

  
  


"Dra'Ka, I want you and Qui-Gon to go back to the boat. I'll let you know if we are in any danger." Qui-Gon and Dra'Ka would hear none of it and started objecting, Kyra held out her hand to silence them. "Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would kill me if I let you come with me after what you've been through. Dra'Ka, I want you to go because from what I know about Qui-Gon he won't cooperate." Qui-Gon was not going to take this from a teenager, even if she was a trained Sanderai warrior. 

  
  


'Kyra, the only way you are going to keep me away is if you beat me into a coma. I need to come." If the situation wasn't so grave Kyra would have burst out laughing, but she sighed instead. 

  
  


"I think Obi-Wan has picked up a few things from you, that is the exact same line he used with me when I tried to keep him away." 

  
  


Qui-Gon smiled and Dra'Ka handed him his lightsaber.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


Jakar Hayes sat at his chair in the old observation room holding a holo picture of his father. Jakar missed his father dearly, he was the only person Jakar had ever loved. When Milar and his idiot accomplice Lars Merkin had tried to lure the hated Qui-Gon Jinn into their hands, Jakar had had a bad feeling from the start. Now Lars was dead by Milar's hand and Milar was dead by Demoiselle Dulais. 

  
  


After his father's death Jakar had been eager for revenge. Killing a trained Sanderai wasn't easy so he needed a more direct way to get to her and the Jedi Master. Jakar knew that Qui-Gon's feelings for Obi-Wan were equal or greater to his feelings for his father. Kenobi was the easiest way to get to them both.

  
  


Jakar absent-mindedly paged the guards he had stationed in front of Qui-Gon's cell. He received static. Jakar stood and remembered what he himself had told the guards to be wary of. 

  
  


"Kenobi," he whispered under his breath.

  
  



	8. Part 8

Part 8

  
  


Damn thought Obi-Wan as he watched Jakar storm out. Obi-Wan immediately recognized how the gravity of the situation had increased and prepared to follow. All of a sudden durasteel walls appeared under the beam he was kneeling on and all around the sides. He was trapped.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon Jinn, Kyra Dulais and Dra'Ka crept down the hallways of the abandoned prison. All of them had lightsaber, daja or blaster drawn and ready to be used. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming toward them, they hid in an alcove. Jakar Hayes stormed right past them.

  
  


He knows I'm gone. 

  
  


Jakar showed no reaction to the slain guards but a look of rage came across his face as he found the cell empty. 

  
  


"Demoiselle Dulais…" he called mockingly, "Master Jinn do you want to join your Padawan this desperately?" Qui-Gon knew that Jakar was trying to hide the fact that Obi-Wan was alive. 

  
  


Qui-Gon started to draw the Force around him but Kyra grabbed his arm with Sanderai iron muscle behind it. 

  
  


"Don't even think about it," she whispered as Jakar disappeared. Dra'Ka looked around and ushered them ahead. Kyra knew that he was trying to contact Obi-Wan. 

  
  


" Obi-Wan has tried many times to get to you, he knocked himself out the last time, what makes you think now is a good time." scolded Kyra.

  
  


Qui-Gon had no answer, he just wanted to feel Obi-Wan's presence again. He wanted to grab that boy, hold him in his arms and never let him go. With those thoughts in his mind he didn't feel the disturbance in the Force, he didn't warn Kyra and Dra'Ka when Jakar appeared out of nowhere and stunned them.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan frustration turned to surprise as the durasteel walls mysteriously disappeared. Realizing that something was very wrong he crawled across the beams toward where he had come. He saw the split pool where he, Kyra and Dra'Ka had emerged. Obi-Wan immediately froze at the sight before him, Qui-Gon, Kyra and Dra'Ka were bound with heavy chains dangling over the seemly bottomless pool. Obi-Wan prepared to jump off the beam but stopped as Jakar glided into the room. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Qui-Gon shook himself awake, and realized he was hanging over water. Next to him Kyra and Dra'Ka slowly came to. For the first time Qui-Gon noticed Jakar, he was standing on a small platform hovering centimeters above the surface and was looking up at the smiling viciously. He was also holding a small remote. Kyra began to swear at him violently in Sanderai with Dra'Ka trying to shut her up."Welcome back," screamed Jakar over Kyra's profanities, " thank you for giving me this divine opportunity to kill you all at once." 

  
  


Kyra stopped cursing, Jakar looked straight at Qui-Gon before speaking again. "I don't know if you know what I am about to reveal but it doesn't matter now, my revenge is nearly complete." Jakar looked to the ceiling that was a maze of steal beams, Qui-Gon couldn't even see a shadow.

  
  


"Padawan Kenobi," called Jakar, " I have an interesting situation for you: Either show yourself and surrender or you will doom your friends and Master to a watery grave." Jakar pressed a button, the three captives made a small drop toward the pool. Qui-Gon thought he heard a small splash but he saw nothing "

  
  


Show yourself boy!" screamed Jakar. Kyra launched into a fresh array of Sanderai curse words, but was silenced by Dra'Ka's foot. 

  
  


Qui-Gon looked into the pool and saw a shadow ,it could have been anything but Qui-Gon distinctly saw it moving rapidly toward the surface. The force surged and the shadow leapt from the depths: it was Obi-Wan. Jakar turned two seconds to late, Obi-Wan threw his arms around Jakar's neck as he tumbled back into the pool. As he fell, Jakar pressed a button on his remote. As the three prisoners fell into the pool they did the one thing they could do; they held their breath.

  
  



	9. Part 9

Part 9

  
  


Qui-Gon knew that in his weakened state he wouldn't be able to last very long holding his breath underwater, Kyra was Sanderai and could last a bit longer: the difference was in minutes. The three chained captives watched as Obi-Wan and Jakar battled under the water, Qui-Gon was very disturbed that all he could do was sit and watch. Obi-Wan pulled away and pulled out a rod: Kyra's daja. He tossed it as Kyra turned and caught it with her bound hands.

  
  


As Kyra furiously worked at her chains, Jakar lunged at Obi-Wan and grabbed his arm and twisted it as hard as he could. Obi-Wan stopped himself from screaming but the pain was enough to enter into the previously untouchable Master/Padawan bond. Qui-Gon then knew that Jakar had broken Obi-Wan's arm, he felt Obi-Wan's and his own consciousness fading. The Force surged a warning. //Obi-Wan watch out!/// The last thing Qui-Gon heard was the snapping of chains and the last thing he saw was Jakar lodge a dagger in Obi-Wan' s already wounded shoulder. 

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon awoke in the Jedi Temple's infirmary with Mace Windu sitting next to him. 

"Qui-Gon, are you OK?" Qui-Gon sat up and immediately remembered seeing Jakar stab his Padawan. 

  
  


"Mace…have I lost him again?' Mace shook his head, 

  
  


"it was just his shoulder but he was in a coma for three days. You've been out for a week and three days; five of those in a Bacta tank."

  
  


Mace began to explain the story according to Kyra Dulais' s report. She broke free of her chains and went after Jakar, Obi-Wan had then passed out from the pain and a rock that Jakar had thrown that hit his head. They fought for his dagger, Jakar lost his grip and the dagger fell directly under his ribs, he stabbed himself. Kyra had freed Dra'Ka, who was still conscious, and brought Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the surface. Kyra had to perform AR on Obi-Wan but he began to breathe again just before they were picked up and brought to the Temple.

  
  


Qui-Gon was very relieved that he hadn't had to go through the grief of losing his apprentice all over again and asked Mace where Obi-Wan was. Mace smirked. 

  
  


"He's locked in his quarters." Qui-Gon's eyes widened and he demanded an explanation. 

  
  


When Obi-Wan had awoken he had refused to move from Qui-Gon's side, he didn't eat or sleep which was especially dangerous considering his condition. They had locked him in his quarters after 4 days had passed. "He was originally just confined but he escaped three times and the last one involved him trying to mind trick me, so I locked him in."

  
  


Qui-Gon started laughing insanely as Mace tried to maintain a serious composure but failed miserably. Mace said that Obi-Wan was currently being paid a visit by Kyra, Dra'Ka and Bant. Mace tried to get Qui-Gon to promise him to give Obi-Wan a good telling off but Qui-Gon shook his head. 

  
  


"You know I'm more likely to congratulate him." 

"Do you want to leave this room in one piece Qui-Gon?"

  
  


" Hey, no picking on me or I'll tell Yoda who stole his gimmer stick when this certain person was an initiate."

  
  


"Fine, fine, fine the Healers are going to check you over and don't try and hide anything. You won't leave this room until I have a thumbs up."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"I win," exclaimed Bant as Kyra and Obi-Wan groaned and Dra'Ka threw his cards on the table. Obi-Wan moved his right arm, which was in cased in a cast, out of his way. 'You've won all seven times Bant. This is not fair!" Bant's silver eyes danced as she snickered, "I know."

  
  


Bant, Kyra and Dra'Ka were trying to distract Obi-Wan from thinking about Qui-Gon or planning escapes by playing a card game with him. But the faraway look in Obi-Wan's eyes and the fact they'd been playing for nearly two hours showed that they efforts were having little or no effect. Kyra glanced at the chronometer.

  
  


"We'd have better get going." 

  
  


Obi-Wan stood, "you mean you're leaving before…." Obi-Wan let the sentence hang in the air. Kyra put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a hug. 

  
  


'He'll be fine. Call me when he wakes up." Dra'Ka stood on his feet and shook hands with Obi-Wan as he left, Bant gave him a hug and a look that dared him to try anything as she walked away.

  
  


* * * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon walked down the hall and nearly collided with Dra'Ka and Kyra as they made their way to the hanger. 

  
  


'Qui-Gon! You're awake!" Kyra exclaimed. 

  
  


"How is he?" asked Qui-Gon. 

  
  


"He's fine physically and mentally, I'm not sure about emotional part." Kyra also added that he was quite angry about being locked up. 

  
  


"Go to him," said Dra'Ka, "he probably has not been told." They said their good-byes and Qui-Gon continued walking.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan stared at his enemy and wished he could slice it in half.: his enemy was the kitchen. When he had first been locked up he had asked Mace Windu if he could get food from the dining hall but he was denied the permission. Mace seemed amused about the whole mind trickery thing but was determined to see him suffer for it. Obi-Wan had avoided cooking as much as possible by eating very old leftovers. But, since he had noticed that he was losing weight he decided that he had to except the inevitable: he'd have to cook.

  
  


Obi-Wan decided to make soup, it was the easiest thing he could think of. He managed to do everything with his left hand and then left the pot on the cooker to cook. He felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and went for his pain killers, he then inspected the pill very carefully before taking it. Healer Arcro had contacted the Counsel stating that Obi-Wan had been poisoned by someone, most likely Jakar, contaminating his anti-virus serum.

  
  


He smelt something burning, he turned and saw the pot overflowing. "

  
  


Oh Sith!" he cried as he switched the cooker off. He tried to pick up the heavy pot but split some of the boiling liquid on his good arm. He screamed in pain and ran out of the kitchen swearing all the way. He didn't even notice the door open, Obi-Wan then ran into the wall and knocked himself out.

  
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  


Qui-Gon had never heard so many profanities since he had made Kyra Dulais acquaintance. He ran to his Padawan and checked for serious injuries, none. He picked up Obi-Wan and lay him on his bed. He thought of sitting there until he woke up but when he saw how thin Obi-Wan was he decided to surprise him.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Obi-Wan groaned loudly and massaged his head. He glanced as his good arm only to see a red colouring and no pain, obviously someone had treated it. 

  
  


'OK Bant you can come out now," he called but received no answer. He stood and winced as he realized he had turned his ankle. He swore in a variety of different languages as he made his way to the kitchen, he almost fainted in surprise. 

  
  


There was an actual meal set out and the mess he had made was cleaned up. Bant was a better cook than he was by far but this was beyond her ability, what was more surprising was that the table was set for two. 

  
  


"What in Sith's hell is going on here?" he thought out loud. 

  
  


"How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language." came a voice from behind him. Obi-Wan turned and saw Qui-Gon. He crossed the room as quickly as possible without running and threw himself into his Master's outstretched arms. 

  
  


Qui-Gon lost his balance and they fell onto the sofa, Obi-Wan winced slightly at impact.

  
  


"Master, you're OK!" whispered Obi-Wan. 

  
  


Qui-Gon held him close and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Thank-you for coming back to me young one," Qui-Gon whispered back. Obi-Wan looked at him with a teary gaze, 

  
  


"I came so close to losing you that I now know how you must have felt and I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and you know it."

  
  


Obi-Wan gave a small smile and stood as his stomach growled, Qui-Gon laughed. 

  
  


"Remind me to teach you how to cook, and I believe I have a lecture to give about mind tricking your elder." Obi-Wan smiled, he was looking foward to this

END 


End file.
